


Wildfire

by its_too_sweet



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Obsessed Bolson, Praise Kink, Shy Link, Stockholm Syndrome, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_sweet/pseuds/its_too_sweet
Summary: Was it wrong taking advantage of the weak spots the young hero was sure to have acquired over the years? Certainly. But the unmistakable fear behind the other’s eyes made that Bolson loved every moment of it.





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were playing BotW on her system a few months ago and we started joking about Bolson x Link fanfiction, but I was disappointed to find a lack of them online with the image I had painted of Bolson in my head (which is, Ghirahim vibes, dominant, & with an eventual obsession with Link) - having known his character for a whole 5 minutes. 
> 
> I decided to take it as a personal challenge to write a story about these two, and I hope I will be able to put everything in it that I have planned so far! It'd be great if this would become a long fic as well, but we'll see where we end up.

Wiping away the beads of sweat that had been steadily forming on his forehead, Bolson paused his work to look up at the bright summer sky. Even though there was not a cloud to be seen at the moment, he knew from his years of experience in Hateno how quickly the weather could turn treacherous and ugly, especially so near the mountain top and that.. peculiar research lab. 

The cause for this distrust towards the local laboratory stemmed from the eccentric pair residing there. Their quirky habits delighted some villagers to no end, while the same behaviour only irked the other inhabitants of Hateno, among which Bolson belonged. It was hard not to be distrustful of the pair after all the various rumours and accidents involving them, which was why he personally just avoided them whenever possible.

The tall man’s musings were stopped in their tracks when he felt a careful presence approaching him from behind, accompanied by the soft rustling of dried grass. The wind seemed to chime its welcome at this, picking up in force ever so slightly, making the long wispy strands of muted green brush against the male’s bared feet. 

From the lack of heavy footsteps, Bolson immediately dismissed the thought of the unknown entity being either one of his employees. Although he loved his crew, he had to admit the carpenters only had a few honed skills, and sneaking around was not one of them. There was no friendly greeting accompanying the approach either, which just narrowed down the pool of possible visitors even more.

Alarmed by the sudden rush of nerves, Bolson decided to not delay the inevitable any more than he already had, even though he had not spent any longer than a few moments in thought. The quicker Bolson reacted, now that he had deduced the visitor may not be allied to him or the village, the more chance he stood of coming out of this encounter unharmed.

In a surprisingly graceful move, given the nervous fluttering in his stomach betraying his unease, Bolson turned and locked eyes with a young male standing just a few feet away, staring back up at him with a curious but guarded gaze.

While the lad’s fierce blue eyes pierced into his own steely grey ones, the fluttering in his stomach picked up in strength and Bolson had to break eye contact to catch his breath. As he did so with a jolt, he noticed the smaller male looking away slowly and almost shyly, as if chastising himself for his intense approach. Adorable.

Not locked onto the vibrant electric blue gaze anymore, which was eerily similar to the ancient magic that could be seen so rarely throughout Hyrule nowadays, Bolson was free to take in the rest of the stranger’s face and body.

In his position slightly elevated from the other, Bolson was able to see what seemed like a handful of leaves that had gotten tangled in the muted golden strands, giving the shorter male’s otherwise gleaming and barely ruffled hair a slightly unkept look. 

Not only was the male shorter than him, but he was also clearly the youngest out of the two of them. In fact, the strongest as well, if his muscled arms were anything to go by. 

His clothing seemed sturdy and practical, although a few seams were starting to fray at his sides, presumably where the male’s shield chafed against the material whenever he had to whip it out to defend himself. His still tense form suggested that he would not hesitate to do so, should Bolson make any unexpected moves, so the older man made sure to keep his posture relaxed and non-threatening.

Directing his attention back to the stranger’s face, urged on by curiosity, Bolson was instantly and inexplicably drawn in by the inquisitive but tired look that had settled on the other’s face while he was busy studying Bolson intently just like Bolson had studied him. Poor thing must be exhausted, judging by the slight purple bruising under his eyes.

Bolson wondered what the reason was for the unannounced visit, seeing as the young lad hadn’t made any move to speak up, even after being discovered. As if he had heard Bolson’s thoughts, the shorter male snapped his gaze back up with a slight, barely noticeable, flush on his cheeks. Hmm, interesting.

After only a few more seconds of silence, the young male seemed to steel his resolve and addressed Bolson with a clear but soft voice. “Is the house over there for sale? I am interested in buying, and was told you are the one in charge here.”

Pleasantly surprised, Bolson felt comfortable enough to take a moment to reply and look the male over once more. Let’s see.. A tad bit young, as he already knew, but likely unafraid of hard work if his attire and attitude were anything to go by. Perfect.

Bolson actually had plans to demolish the house in question, but it would certainly save him a lot of trouble if he could sell it instead. Not only would the – frankly costly – construction work not be needed anymore, but the village committee would get off his back about preserving the area, seeing as the small home was part of a historical landmark. 

Before anything could be discussed, though, Bolson had to take care of something that had been nagging at him ever since he saw the other male. The question left his lips easily enough and registered with the other male only moments later.

The stranger, nameless for not much longer, widened his eyes a fraction as if thrown off, but recovered quickly and gave his name. Just a first name, but it felt like more when it rolled impossibly delicately off Bolson’s tongue. 

“Link, hmm? I’ll tell you what.. Selling the house would help us both out, so what do you think of 3000 rupees and.. 30 stacks of wood, maybe?” 

The stranger –Link– could not believe his ears. To say he had not been expecting this would be an understatement. This was so much better than what he had hoped for.. The wood would only take a few days to collect, and he would be able to pay the rupees off right away!

Link stammered at the taller male, completely blown away. “That sounds.. I would.. I would like to buy the house, please..” The last word came out like an afterthought and a plea at the same time, but it seemed fitting somehow.

Bolson laughed at this, not unkindly, and slightly shook his head in amusement. “Sure thing, lad. How about we get out of this sun and talk it over?”


End file.
